a raging fire
by Zinter-Rose13
Summary: "Tsuna was done with the Vongola, done with Reborn and above all done with those stupid fights." In which Tsuna resigns as the Vongola boss, but it seems like he can't escape what he tried to run from when one faithful day... Rated T for violence.


**A/N: Hi, this was a request from an acquaintance so I hope the story is good. Khr is not mine of course, I just like to write fanfiction. Please R &R!**

Prologue

Tsuna was done with the Vongola. Done with Reborn and above all, done with those stupid fights. Years of training, years of everyone giving him a hard time. And now he was officially done with it.

"Reborn." The hitman looked up from his papers. "Tsuna?" The questioning look in the man's eyes was hidden behind the edge of his hat but Tsuna knew the man good enough to know.

"I can't do this anymore." "Alright." Tsuna was stunned, he didn't expect an answer like that, he'd expected a scolding or Reborn acting like it was a joke, but not this.

"Alright? Is that everything you have to say?" Tsuna felt agitated, why did his mentor react so uninterested?! "Yes Tsuna, it's your choice now that you're the leader, I'm not going to tell you what to do." For a few minutes Tsuna hesitated, this was what he wanted wasn't it?

"Yes, I should, so I have to say goodbye now Reborn." Tsuna shot Reborn an apolegetic look, still feeling the obligation a student felt for his teacher, but he didn't hesitate when he left the building even though he could feel Reborn's sad and disappointed eyes.

He took a taxi to the hotel where he stayed with Kyoko when they were in Italy. He was glad he still had Kyoko, he didn't know if he could have made this decision without her. She'd seen what he felt and helped him confront his own needs. He needed to finally do what _he_ wanted, not what some dead maffia boss wanted.

"Kyoko! I'm home!" He threw his jacket on the ground next to his shoes, but then remembered how angry she could get if he left his stuff laying on the floor and quickly hung his jacket on the hook made for it.

"Ah, Tsuna! I've prepared your favorite meal!" He smiled as he saw the gleaming eyes of his girlfriend and soon to be wife. Her hazel brown eyes were beautiful as ever and the dress she wore only accentuated that.

Then his eyes hovered over the table and when he saw the tuna on the table next to all his favorite food, he almost threw a laughing fit. After they'd gotten together she admitted she'd always loved tuna and that's how their inside joke about the fish and his name came about.

With a big grin on his face he sat down at the table, waiting until Kyoko would join him. "Tsuna, could you help me get the dishes? Still not tall enough..." She pouted as she stood on her toes in an attempt to reach the highest shelf. He helped her get the plates and then they finally sat down and dinner started.

"So you officially quit?" Kyoko asked, Tsuna nodded, while attempting to swallow a big piece of meat. "Great! Now you can finally go work for the bakery like you wanted." "Yes, and we can marry without having to worry about people trying to attack either of us."

"Yes and there's that." Kyoko laughed at his attempt at a joke, he still hadn't gotten the hang of it, but she thought he could be really funny if he didn't try too hard.

"I am still worried about Haru and Chrome..." Kyoko said pleadingly. "Honey, we can't force them to stop, they will have to decide for themselves." Tsuna also wanted their friends to be safe, but he knew he had to stay realistic"But..." She pouted in frustration, Tsuna still thought it was one of her cutest habits.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for now okay? And maybe we can talk to them later, it's not like I like seeing Yamamoto and Gokudera with that organization either."

The rest of the meal they told each other jokes and talked about the wedding. Traditional or western? Inside or outside? Church, beach, meadow or forest? And what would the dress look like? A-line? Mermaid? Ballgown? Trumpet? Maybe the dress was the biggest dilemma.

Kyoko couldn't decide what would suit her best and Tsuna thought anything would look good on her.

"Kyoko, how about I leave the dress-picking to you and your friends? Then in the meantime I can get a job and maybe a nice suit?" She nodded, but her expression changed from happy to surprised when she heard knocking on the door.

Tsuna went to open the door and was very much surprised when he saw Hibari Kyoya standing in the doorframe. His fierce grey eyes piercing Tsuna's soft hazel ones.

"Herbivore, let me in or I'll bite you to death." His voice wasn't monotonous, it had some kind of malice in it, but Tsuna didn't hear it. He was used to Hibari's attitude and didn't care about the insults anymore.

"Sawada, Reborn told me you quit. Is the baby lying?" Tsuna gniffled a bit, the last thing the tall hitman was, was a baby, but Hibari stuck to his nickname from when they were teenagers.

"Reborn isn't lying Kyoya, I quit as head of the Vongola." "Don't call me by my first name! You don't get to, not if you dare quit!" Tsuna wondered why Hibari was so angry with him. He didn't do crowding, he didn't harm Namimori, he didn't break the rules. What could be wrong?

"Hibari, please calm down, we've been friends for a while now, can you please act like the adult you are and explain what's wrong?" Tsuna soon regretted the annoyed tone he'd used as he saw the rage spark in Hibari's eyes.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T QUIT, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG, HERBIVORE! NOW STAY STILL SO I CAN BITE YOU TO DEATH!" It hurt Tsuna to see the usually composed Hibari so angry with him, but he decided it wouldn't do him any good to give in to it and thus he stayed quiet for a while.

"Get out of the room Hibari, now." He commanded in a calm tone, as he'd learned worked best with the raging ball of anger Hibari could be. He kept his eyes firmly locked with Hibari's as he saw the pure hate in those silver orbs.

He then turned around and left the room quietly. Leaving a confused and conflicted Tsuna with Kyoko. Did he handle things wrong? Could he have done things differently?

As Kyoko softly hugged him to calm him down he came to the conclusion, no he couldn't have handled things different. And that thought calmed him.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I'm sorry you had to watch that." "Don't worry, I think it's way more painful for you. Let's get you to bed, shall we?" She guided him to his room and helped him into his pajamas. She then returned to the kitchen to do the dishes, hoping her fiancée wouldn't have one of his famous nightmares and finally sleep peacefully.

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with a headache. He wobbled to the bathroom to get some water, but the migraine only seemed to get worse. Tiredly he grabbed a rag and put his over his eyes as he laid back in bed, he still needed sleep but that wouldn't happen with that devilish pain in his head.

Meanwhile, Hibari Kyoya had gone to Reborn. They were standing in his office, both silent like they preferred. Until they had to speak.

"Reborn, I won't accept what happened." The hitman smirked, Hibari Kyoya was so predictable. "I know." "If you know then why did you ask me here?"

"So I could ask you to become the next boss of the Vongola." Hibari's eyes narrowed, he didn't like Reborn's games. He liked straight-forward and was often called blunt or impolite.

"Why would I do that?" He gritted his teeth, glaring at the hitman didn't seem to have any effect and Hibari was getting annoyed.

"Because you owe me, you owe me big time Kyoya." Hibari punched the wall and kicked the chair, but Reborn didn't care, he needed Hibari to be the new boss. That was essential for his plan.

"Alright Reborn, alright. But only until I don't owe you anymore." "Great. That's a deal then."

Tsuna stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror above the sink. Staring at the bags under his eyes. It had been so long since he last slept without being haunted by nightmares. He held his head in his hands and sat down on the cold floor.

'The room is dark, the only light comes from a candle on the table. The soup is poisoned, but you are the only one who knows. A friend just died in a motor-accident and your other friend is sitting across from you at the table. She eyes you as if she also knows about the poisoned soup. Of course she does. At the end of the dinner party, the man is dead and your dear friend has become a mass-murderer when she exited the building.'

That's the memory that became a dream this night. He hates those memories so much. He wished they could just stay dreams.

His fingers trace the outlines of a long scar on his upper-arm, the pain he felt when he got the scar is the same pain he used to give people, every single day. If only he could turn back time, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to.

"Tsuna, please come out of the bathroom! I'm getting worried!" He quickly puts the blade away and opens the lock, hoping it doesn't bleed through. "Tsuna, even if you have a migraine, don't just lock yourself in the bathroom!" Tsuna hangs his head quietly, he doesn't want to be scolded, due to the nightmares he already feels bad enough.

"Oh honey..." Kyoko hugs him tightly, she knows the things her fiancée went through and the last thing she wants to do is see him so down because of it.

"It's nothing Kyoko, it's just those nightmares..." "I know, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Tsuna just stayed where he was, hollow eyes, pale face. He felt the sting of the small cuts he'd made on his leg and suddenly felt terribly miserable.

'Everything won't be alright', he thought to himself, the only thing he could currently believe.

Hibari was sitting on the only piece of furniture in his apartment, a wooden chair that stood in the corner furthest from the door.

The only word one could use to describe his apartment was neat. There wasn't a single stain, nor was anything just tossed on the floor. Everything had a place and everything was so clean it almost shined.

In that room sat another person. Blonde hair, clumsy, Dino Cavallone.

"Hibari, let me help!" "No." "But you said you don't want it yourself!" "Answer is still no."

They had been discussing the matter of Reborn wanting Hibari to be the next boss for the past hour, but everything they got out of it was frustration.

"Reborn can't force you to become boss!" "Apparantly he can." Dino was frustrated by Hibari's apathetic reactions and Hibari was frustrated that he had to act apathetic when he wanted to bite the whole city to death.

Months later

Kyoko was waiting to walk down the aisle, her bridesmaids Hana and Haru stood next to her, trying to calm her nerves. Meanwhile Tsuna felt like he would die from the same nerves that taunted his fiancé.

Today he would finally get married to the love of his life. The paper with his vows is being scrunched in his hand and even Yamamoto fails to calm him down.

When the music starts playing Tsuna takes one last deep breath and then focuses on the door. The moment the door opened all he could do was stare, there stood his soon-to-be-wife.

She wore a long A-line dress with a sweatheart neckline, decorations were perfectly balanced on the dress and made her beautiful eyes stand out. In her hair were three pretty white flowers and a hite veil, the same kind of flower was also in the bouquet and on her dress.

Everyone was stunned by her beauty as she walked down the aisle. When she reached Tsuna it was as if he woke from a daze, a small smile on his lips he looked down at the person that was his future.

Tsuna fidgeted a bit with the hem of his white suit. He still felt nervous, but the reassuring smiles he got from Kyoko and his friends helped a bit.

Then a flash of black and purple in the background caught his attention. Deciding it couldn't be important he started reading his vows to Kyoko.

"I've always loved you and will always love you Kyoko. I want you to be my forever and always." As he finished he saw the same flash again, and just before Kyoko started reading her vows a high-pitched sound was heard.

Tsuna looked around him where the sound came from, but when he felt hands tugging at his sleeves he looked back at his bride. His eyes widened, she was bleeding on the floor. The bullet had pierced through her upper-body.

Quickly Tsuna took her in his arms, he tried to stop the bleeding with the fabric of the dress, but it seemed like the wound didn't want to stop bleeding, people stood around them, someone was calling a doctor. But he heard nothing and could only focus on the dying lights in Kyoko's eyes.

"Kyoko!" His screams pierced through the talking in the church. "Tsuna, you didn't know, it's not your fault." Her hand reached for his face and he quickly took it in his own. "Tsuna, I love you."

Then her body went limp and the light in her eyes died. Tears streamed down Tsuna's cheeks, not nowing what to do he sobbed, tightly hugging her corpse.

But he knew who had caused this and there would be a reckoning. He would take revenge against Hibari Kyoya, the person who had been the purple-black flash in the back of the room. He would avenge her death and it would not be pretty.

 **A/N So, that was the prologue, what will Tsuna do next? I am dying to find out! This is my first khr story so please review and if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
